The Leak of Minecraft
by chiefomeili
Summary: A guy named John has minecraft leaking into his world he has to go to the greatest to stop this. T for language and some suggestive scenes, violence and death.
1. Chapter 1

_The Leak of MINECRAFT_

It has been three days since my birthday and I am playing the game Minecraft, which I had been wanting for for a while. I played the demo but ran out of days. I open the game up and suddenly feel a large burst of hunger. It feels like every five seconds I am getting punched in the stomach. Suddenly, I start to feel drowsy and I faint. I awake, standing on my be– DA HELL! "wha-wha what," I mutter. It seems like my room has been turned into Minecraft blocks. I jump out of my bed and get on to my computer. I boot Minecraft up again, surprised that I can with my block hands. Inception trailer music plays. Dang-it! A second later I hear a symphony of screams. Running outside, I see that the world is now Minecraft and the Inception music gets louder and louder and louder.

I wake up on my bed again. Everything seems normal… I boot up Minecraft. When I load a world it is normal for a few seconds then Steve turns around. In a nervous attitude he warns me, "That dream was real and it will happen again. I saved you from it last time but I can't save you again. We will meet again." The screen goes blank.

I put on my headphones and restart the computer various times. "Stop!" I hear Steve say.

"Okay," I say. The screen is still blank.

"An error in the universe has been caused."

"WELL OF COURSE AN ERROR HAS CAUSED THIS, ITS SOMETHING I DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"Sorry, I don't know much on this subject."

"Fine, I'll do it. But you have to spawn in five stacks of diamond when I fix this."

"How do you know I want you to?"

*Fourth wall breaks*

"Then who will?"

"You already know," he smiles.

"Well I hardly know how to play."

"My time is short. Download the Minecraft Android app and we can talk."

"How do you know I have an Android?"

*fourth wall breaks once more*

I get the game and my computer screen blanks out. I plug my headphones into my phone.

"Okay, we can talk now."

"You know your best friend Shawn?"

I smile. Two minutes later I'm at Shawn's house. He had gotten me into playing Minecraft. He holds his phone with his headphones on like me. We look at each other for about two minutes. I go like, "Dafaq man."

"I had the weirdest dream."

I hear something through my headphones.

"No, you had the weirdest moment."

I look at my phone. Steve has been re-skinned as a pixelated me. Same goes for Shawn.

"Looks like pocket edition has skins, now," I say. "What next?" I ask steve.

"You know your crush, right?"

"Wait, what?"

"Angelina. Your crush."

"Dude, shut up," I say in a loud whisper.

"What do you mean?"

Shawn collapses into a laughing pile.

"Dammit, copy of me or something."

I blush and start walking. Shawn runs to catch up with me. The sky seems to be getting dark already. Wait, it has only been day for five minutes...

We arrive at her house. I nervously reach for the doorbell, but before I can touch it she swings the door open and slams me back about six feet. She runs for me, apologizing a million times. You see, Angie likes me back but we are too shy to get together. She helps me up and my face feels like hot oil has been poured over it. Good thing I'm black (hell yeah, he's black). She had her iPhone swinging from her ears.

"Well, Shawn, your c—"

"Can it! Steve, you know her name."

"We need to sleep now. You three were chosen. Anyone who sees the world change will die," the three characters on my screen warn. These could be my last moments of human life.

"Wait, Steve, how will you communicate with us?"

"Your phones will turn into maps when you wake up."

Angelina lets us sleep over. We nervously try to sleep.

I burst up. "What about our family?"

"They have been teleported to the Aether. So have all your cousins, friends, and teachers and students."

"Teachers? Damn," Shawn whines.

I fall asleep.

I wake up in a dream-scape and guess who is standing in front of me: Antvenom. I remember him from that night I watched all those Minecraft videos. "I have to talk to you," he says. Right off the bat I know it isn't Antvenom.

"You're not Antvenom," I snort, giving the stranger danger look.

"I am Antvenom. Who you're thinking of is Taylor, not me; I'm his character," he explains.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Don't look at any Endermen," he advises.

"What?" I ask. "Endermen?"

He lets out a frustrated puff. "Those tall, black, mysterious guys."

"RACISM!" I yell, falling down in laughter and also out of the dream-scape. He crouches and stares at me as I fall. "You have a great sense of humor," he says.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, everything is really blocky and guess who is standing in the corner: An Enderman. Its stare creeps the heck out of me. Its eyes lock on to me. I shiver. I try to creep away but I bump into something. A mug. Its contents spill all over the floor, flooding it. It looks more like a bucket than a mug. It touches the Enderman's feet and it howls in pain, leaving behind a small green ball. I pick it up and it makes a popping sound and disappears. I'm guessing I picked it up forgot about it.

I stroll outside into the forest and start punching trees. I make a crafting table and craft a stone pickaxe. I start to go underground and mine some stone. I make stone tools for everybody and go back into the house. I find Shawn using his new humping power and increased neck flexibility. Wow. . . I really did not need to see that.

"What the heck are you doing?" I ask.

"Umph, umph- what?" he asks, acting like he doesn't know.

I point, he was in the weirdest pose ever. Angie wakes up. I brake down laughing. This is too funny.

A few hours pass and we have a good mine-shaft ready, twenty meters wide and tall with stair steps leading down. We have loads of iron. I ask Angie, "Uhh, what will your parents think about this?" She shrugs. We hit 2 diamond veins and yip, "Hurrah!" We have so much coal and cobble stone that it is a pain coming out of the mine-shaft. "This is tiring. How do we get to our inventory?"

"Easy," I hear a voice say. It is Steve. "Flick your pointer finger."

"You have been quiet for a long time." I flick my pointer finger and a hologram comes up. It is a Minecraft inventory.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I yell. (He really screams IMPOSSIBRU in haste.)

I have sixteen stacks of cobble, two stacks of coal, five stacks of iron and four diamonds. I say good-bye to the cobble.

After throwing the endless stacks of cobble down the hole, I realize something. "Angie, you play Minecraft?" I ask her.

"Yeah, since last year." I see open diamond on the wall and mine it. After what seems like forever, we come out of the hole and cover it with dirt.

"Screw gravity!" Shawn shouts. We share a good chuckle and Shawn looks proud of himself.

Then I remember that painful hunger; we all feel it. "I think we need something to eat". We go to Angie's fridge which is now a two by one box with an iron door on it. We open it. All the good stuff is gone but what is left is some bread, beef, pork, and pie. Uhh, we devour everything. We decide to sleep outside tonight. I look up. "Hey, a shooting star," I say in admiration.

"DUDE, THAT'S NOT A STAR!"

I look closer. "OH SHI-!" Next thing I know I'm flung into the sky. There are Creepers everywhere. My map flies out of my pocket. I catch it right before a ground shattering explosion.

**A/N I like trains**


	3. Chapter 3

I cut through the air going in a slanted position. Out of nowhere a creeper jumps on me. I bring out my sword, still cutting through the air. Before I could slice that sucker it blows up, sending me flipping through the air. I was about to black out. Am I really about to lose consciousness in mid-air? I black out.

THUNK! I slam back first into a tree. I stand up wondering how I survived that. I take out some spare chicken and eat it. Going into my inventory I realize I only have a heart and a half.

"WUAHH!" Shawn lands merely two blocks from me. A second later, Angie does too. After a few minutes they peel themselves off the ground. They didn't get hit by a kamikaze creeper. Lucky. A wood block comes out of nowhere and knocks the tree back a few blocks, distorting it. Another one comes and nearly hits Shawn. This one was on fire. Suddenly, we realize our surroundings. A forest, darn.

"Run!" I yell. More flaming blocks fall. That explosion had thrown these blocks. We run through the flaming forest. Everything is on fire. I look beyond, jungle. This is going to suck. I jump and climb up a vine. "Follow me, the fire can't catch us here." I climb to the top of the tree. They follow, I look back. I see fire everywhere. Creepers with blue static on themselves roam the fiery forest with zombies, skeletons, and spiders. My fellow mates have already reached the top. I jump to the next tree. I jump again. Fire climbs up the next tree, following us. The jungle tree in reach is just over a river. I jump to it, set down three beds, and nap.

I hear screams in my sleep of people running, explosions and a high pitch, deafening sound. "Come with me!" a familiar voice says. Notch? No, it can't be. Then, silence. I wake up and look to my left. No jungle, no houses; they had all burned. Why would they do this?

"I'm back, do you seek wisdom?"

"Steve?" I pull the paper out and turn it towards the catastrophe.

"Oh."

"I want to know how and why."

"I know both of those answers."

"Okay, tell me."

"You know that enderman in your room?"

"Oh yeah, that guy."

"He started the fire."

"!"

"He only started it, it would of burned out in two seconds."

"Oh."

"It's about to get off track here. Well the endermen wanted a new mob in their name."

"I'm listening."

"So they created a mystical egg with magical powers."

I lean in.

"The enderdragon, the leader and the holder of the egg, was brutally beaten millions of times when the portal was opened to The End."

"The End as in ender?"

"Yes, that exactly. So in your computer they were prepared to kill their own leader and obtained the egg."

"So they could hatch the new mob," I realize.

"But the thing had to grow."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?"

"You will find out in time."

"The thing had to grow and—"

"They needed space so they created a rip in the space time continuum by making their noise all at the same time."

"What?"

"Stop interrupting! When they jumped through the rip, it destroyed everything, turning everything to Minecraft. Every block destroyed in the overworld was teleported to the end so they destroyed everything. Enderman aren't as smart as you think they are. They forgot that when the egg hatches they will still be in the end. When the egg hatches it explodes, you only have a little time 'till—"

A rumbling sound shakes the ground. Our tree starts to shake. My friends immediately wake up.

I look ahead. Little endermen, who were red and devilish with wings, were shooting across the sky. "Its too late!" Steve says.

I pull out my sword. I pillar up, slicing as much of these guys as I can. "Help!" I scream. They pillar up. This is not going well.

That deafening sound comes again. I look up into a blinding light. I see Notch in a Minecraft form. Explosions litter the ground. We have to win this battle.

**A/N I wrote this while listening to this. /watch?v=S3P2iaWma-Y epic sauce :D**


End file.
